


Don't Get Caught

by bunnystealsyourcarrots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, getting messy on the second floor, sometimes it's better when it's not your fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystealsyourcarrots/pseuds/bunnystealsyourcarrots
Summary: You can hide a lot in a dark club, or show something off.(A Reylo AU One-Shot)





	Don't Get Caught

Checking out the writhing crowd below, a woman named Rey drummed her fingers against the railing. Tapping along to the DJ’s pounding mix, sweeping her hazel gaze across the room. Keeping in time to the driving beat as her black bobbed wig swished against her jawline.

 

From up above, she felt like a goddess passing judgment.

 

Apart from the packed crowd of euphoric worshippers but amused by their ecstasy. If she was honest with herself, more than a little jealous too of all those sweaty hands on hips frantically pulling, tugging. Everybody so desperate that night to grind on a future ex.

 

Dipping her head down, Rey sipped from her drink before a husky voice beside her chimed in, “Lucky straw.”

 

Startled out of her wits, Rey nearly coughed up her whole drink.

 

“Woah, easy there, wouldn’t want you choking so early in the night.”

 

“Ugh,” she cleared her throat, shooting a fierce glare over towards the man with a teasing smile.  “Lovely.”

 

“It’s not one of my better lines,” he conceded, dark eyes dancing with mischief. “But keep looking up at me all gorgeous and sweet, and I’m sure that I’ll drum up one you like.”

 

Despite the fact that the ruinously handsome man’s praise tripped a chill down her back, Rey turned away again. Replying in a clipped tone, “Not interested.”

 

Resting his elbows on the railing, he followed her stare.

 

“That’s too bad.”

 

_The nerve of this guy._

 

_Must have balls of steel or the tiniest penis imaginable._

 

Biting down on her lip, she stifled a laugh.

 

Out of her periphery, Rey saw the corner of his mouth tug up into a smile. “You know, I’d bet my Rolex that you’re making fun of me in your head. But just so you know, I’ll settle for amusement over disgust any day.”

 

“You don’t quit do you?” she sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Not when it’s important.”

 

As a confident gal, Rey didn’t require a compliment to make her night. It crossed her mind to walk away from the man with seemingly limitless self-assurance, but she decided with a decisive bob of her head that she wasn’t about to give up her spot. Nothing beat the view. The column beside her guaranteed that she wouldn’t get bumped into on both sides, and so she tolerated her company. For now.

 

By the time two more songs mixed, Rey set aside an empty drink. No other push for attention came from her mysterious companion, and Rey chanced a glance over. Looking past her shoulder, she took in her naughty nuisance. Wishing her mouth didn’t part in awe whenever she realized that even hunching over to mimic her posture, he towered over her. All tall, dark, and infuriatingly handsome. Cocky thanks to genetics and whatever good luck put enough money in his path to afford a black Hugo Boss tailored suit with a crimson v- neck shirt underneath. He looked better than good, and she reckoned that he wasn’t afraid to admit it either. No, going off of the way his full lips pulled up into a crooked smile once he caught her studying him, he welcomed admiration- lived for it. Wouldn’t mind hearing it stuttered out of Rey’s mouth in breathy pants, but she withheld praise.

 

Not about to build him up any further.

 

Not even giving him so much as a double take after a light shined on the notch in his eyebrow, that faint scar lending his already bold features a slightly sinister edge until he winked.

 

“You are incorrigible.”

 

“You can call me Kylo.”

 

“You pick that name out yourself?” Rey teased. Mouth puckering into a mocking pout that she hoped would distract him from noticing the flush warming up her skin after she’d heard his name- a name that she actually didn’t mind one bit. Because a  _Kylo_  didn’t do your taxes. A  _Kylo_  didn’t sail family owned yachts. There wasn’t anything proper or conventional about his name, and that left the woman who’d grown up in a conservative bubble to assume that a Kylo could be a man who fucked you ragged and slipped out of bed before the come dried.  

 

As if planning to put her hidden thoughts into action, his gaze trailed down the length of Rey’s body. “Hmm, judging by the way you just shivered while staring me down, you don’t exactly hate it.”

 

One of Rey’s shoulders lifted up into an unconvincing shrug. “It’s not the worst.”

 

“Can I get you a drink?”

 

“Are you hoping that you’ll come off smoother when I’m wasted?”

 

Scratching at the back of his collar, Kylo laughed. “You really don’t think much of me, do you?”

 

“I don’t know you.”

 

Extending out his hand, Kylo rattled off, “I’m thirty, single, intrigued, have been told I quote Nietzsche too often, absolutely hate country music, love anything with a dirty bassline, go wild for girls described as cute with a little muscle, can’t stand sports, dropped out of college, love nothing more than driving my car outside of the city, and I’ve never been happier to have opened this club than I am right now watching you classing it up.”

 

Rey’s jaw dropped. “Y-you own the club?”     

 

“I do.”

 

Having left him hanging long enough, Rey went in for a friendly shake, but the second their hands touched a spark stuttered her heart into a pause. One bright jolt of desire threatening to rob her of a pulse, and she expected he’d flirtatiously stroke his thumb across her knuckles. Judging by the flare of his nostrils, he must have felt something pass between them too, but instead of stretching out the moment, he released her from the shake.

 

Asking instead, “What brought you in tonight?”

 

Sliding her finger along the sash crossing her chest, Rey pointedly held out the banner of pink letters for him to read, “Bachelorette.”

 

For the first time that night it was his eyes’ turn to round in shock. Those fourteen letters seemingly knocking the wind out of his sails, and Rey sent the poor lothario an empathetic shrug. Figuring that now that he knew that sex wasn’t an option he’d leave, she started to turn away, but he only shook his head with a sniff. “No. You can’t possibly be getting married.”

 

“You don’t think anybody wants to marry me?”

 

“Where’s the rest of your posse?”

 

Rey blinked. “My posse?”

 

“Yeah, I thought bachelorettes were pack animals.”

 

Though a wave of flickering club lights traced floral patterns down her cheeks, Kylo didn’t miss Rey’s glance darting over towards four laughing girls at the bar below.

 

“I…I needed a breather.”

 

“Some space where nobody else could tell how much you regret going through on this silly plan,” he offered.

 

Rey’s back stiffened. “Getting married isn’t silly.”

 

Stepping closer, Kylo purred, “It is if it isn’t to me.”

 

“Y-you,” Rey stammered, gaping at his bluntness.“Does the sanctity of an engagement seriously mean nothing to you?”

 

“It only means that we’ll have to make this night count.”

 

Swooning over such a smug statement was the last thing that Rey desired, but his intense gaze floored her. “I-I have a fiancé.”

 

“What does he do?”

 

“Finance.”

 

Kylo’s brows arched up like she’d just confirmed all his worst suspicions. “A finance fiancé?" he laughed. "Sounds terribly exciting.”

 

“He’s a good man.”

 

Cocking his head to the side, Kylo exhaled. “But are you a good girl?”

 

Everything that came out of his mouth was morally wrong. Speaking so explicitly to a taken woman was wrong. Him staring at her- drinking her in like he already knew her body’s flaws and wanted to lick them up- was wrong. The way her body responded was somehow even worse though. 

 

Closing her eyes, Rey commanded her mouth to stop watering over his cologne. Begging her body to ignore that delicious hint of sandalwood and citrus on his skin that only made her long to draw more of him into her body. Desire bloomed for more than a touch from the impertinent bastard crowding her space, and she hated how quickly someone like him turned her on.  

 

_How can someone this bad smell so good?_

 

On the verge of losing her mind, Rey whimpered. The tiniest sound of forbidden want that had snuck out had every opportunity to get lost under the thrumming music, but Kylo leaned in after savoring it. Pressing his forehead against her's, his lips hovering farther away than she cared for. At any second he could close the distance between them, but he waited. Silently demanding that she first admit how much she wanted  _him_ before any treats, and when Rey made the mistake of opening her eyes, she knew then that she was damned. Oh so destined to let this devil push her down the path of no return where shame didn’t matter.

 

“I’m going to get married,” she repeated halfheartedly.

 

“Yes,” Kylo murmured, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth,” and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

 

“You’re not a good person,” she gasped, still not moving away.

 

“Maybe you don’t want good tonight.”

 

Groaning out her horrified agreement, Rey pressed their lips together. Tasting though her trembling. Lost to lust, and Kylo eagerly claimed her betrayal again and again. Stifling her shock with his need, leaving no room for guilty misery to set in when his tongue glided along hers before nipping at the end. Biting, sucking, thrilling the woman who fisted his shirt in her hand as pleas for good behavior ended up lost against his tongue.

 

On the eve of her wedding, she’d never desired a man more. Craving somebody rough enough to grasp onto both shoulders before turning her around, selfishly feeding off of his impatient need. Pinning her between the railing and his hard body, Kylo’s mouth descended upon her throat. Smearing wet, ungentlemanly affection down her spine as Rey closed her eyes. Picturing herself as somebody allowed to enjoy this kind of raw passion without conscience.

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

“I intend to,” Kylo growled, running his hands down her hips and then between her thighs.

 

At the touch of his fingers against her bare skin, Rey gasped. Overwhelmed by sensation, she gripped onto the metal bar in front of her. Holding on tight as her handsome stranger slid knuckle deep inside of her. Curling up, dragging her morals down. Grunting out approval when he found her already soaked for him and circling his thumb he worked for every last drop.

 

Pleasuring her where anybody could see if they looked up at the right moment.

 

See her rock against his palm.

 

See her use him for her needs until she shuddered.

 

Pulsing around him with a cry out as a tear slipped down her cheek.

 

In her wildest fantasies, Rey never imagined that the last night of her life as a single woman would end like this. Under his thumb and beside it, ready to break again - shamelessly sucking off a wet finger slipped between her lips. Tasting how far he’d already taken her and whispering for more of his particular brand of depravity while she couldn’t care less how she came off. Not when he could get her off like that. Not when a second climax amped up, and she accepted everything somebody gorgeously foreign but achingly familiar could bring her.

 

Good girls didn’t screw in public.

 

Good girls didn’t cream for dangerous strangers.

 

Good girls didn’t jerk their hips forward against a glass partition for more maddening pressure, but being good was the last thing on Rey’s mind when she reached back to palm Kylo’s thickened erection.

 

Sliding her shaky hand down the front of his trousers, she squeezed.

 

“Please-”

 

“Is that what you want,” Kylo moaned against her neck, sucking. “For me to pound into you above your friends?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is that what turns you on?”

 

Closing her eyes with a small sob, Rey nodded.

 

Chances were that nobody saw his zipper go down, but Rey’s legs weakened when she heard it. Feeling cold glass under the railing vibrating against her thighs, she whined, but nobody could have paid her to move. Not when her toes curled in anticipation, not when few things would ever turn her on more. Under club lights, it wasn’t the need to show off that surged her pulse. It wasn’t the desire to be watched either, but the titillating fear of getting caught. The chance to be naughty with somebody who wanted her so much that he had to have her wherever they were- consequences be damned.

 

Throwing her head back, Rey cried out for him to fuck her already as he painstakingly dragged her dress higher up her thighs, whispering back that she had such a pretty pussy. Pushing aside lace, Kylo showed with every touch just how much he meant his appreciation. Gliding along her soaked skin, he pet his prey. Treating her with unexpected softness before savagely sheathing his cock inside of her in one stroke.

 

Buried deep, he snapped her hips back.

 

Digging his nails into her skin, grinding her against him.

 

Thrusting in and out faster and harder as her mouth hung open.

 

“That’s it,” he growled, “bet you want it fast, don’t you?”

 

“Y-yes-”

 

“Want me to rush,” he grunted, sinking her down on him again and again.”Want me to get it over with fast before you think too much about Mr. Finance?”

 

“Uh!”

 

“In this tight cunt, I could finish off so quickly,” Kylo teased, snapping his hips forward. “But I think I’ll take my time with you,” he purred, grazing his teeth along her shoulder. “I’d say that sixty-nine times sounds about right.”

 

Thrashing against the railing, Rey cursed him.

 

Chuckling under his breath, Kylo slid out. Rocking infuriatingly slow against her clit, he thrived on watching her shift restlessly. Proving just how long he could stretch out their time together before stretching her around his thickened shaft again, he took her on his own terms. Slicking his skin shiny with her juices, pulling her forcibly back over and over again at his leisure even as his lip curled up.

 

“Look at you,” he groaned. “Fuck-”

 

At stroke thirty when Rey tightened around him so unspeakably warm, Kylo nearly rushed into his own orgasm. Folding over the railing, she milked him through her climax. Drawing him into her sopping cunt, begging to put them both out of their sweet misery with each throbbing clench. Surrounded by her heat was as close to Heaven as he’d likely ever get, and Kylo bit down harder onto his lip to keep from ruining something gloriously taboo with a rushed ending.

 

“Forty,” he choked out.

 

On stroke fifty, he didn’t think he’d last.

 

As he caught her gathering her dress higher up her thighs, he could tell she was showing off.

 

Gifting the perfect view for somebody below if only they had the luck to look up.

 

Proving to Kylo that he might have owned her body, but only momentarily.

 

“Christ, you’re filthy,” he said, increasing his tempo. “So gorgeously fucked up.”

 

Curving his body over her back, Kylo surrounded her. Becoming all Rey could smell, feel and hear over the music as he demanded her to count out the last nine strokes. Ordering her to get louder as his hand slid between her thighs, and she wondered if anybody could see him drilling into her- hoped they might.

 

“Sixty,” Rey sobbed, hating herself for loving it so much.

 

Unleashed, at last, Kylo pounded into her. Hard, hot, and unsentimental. Letting out feral grunts, bruising her hips against metal just as Rey’s widened eyes locked on somebody on the dance floor already looking up at them.

 

“Shit! Sixty one, two, thre- four!” Rey cried out.”There’s uhh! Sixty five, sixty fucking six!”

 

Oh, the sound of her unraveling did things to Kylo that he’d never be able to put into words. Continuing to stroke her flesh, Kylo finished off the last two numbers along with her. Growling them out between a flood of curses, enjoying her quivering under his fingers. Only the sound of her arousal rolling and crashing down on her could send him over the edge, and sinking his teeth into her neck, he spilled inside of her.

 

Filling her up with streaming white that splattered against the glass partition when he pulled out. “Such a good girl.

 

Pressing the softest kiss at the base of her neck, he entered Rey again for a few last lazy strokes. Enjoying her, enjoying the shiver more when he whispered, “All nice and loaded with come that your dear fiancé can slide into tonight.”

 

Hanging her head, she couldn’t disagree.

 

Sweat- thanks to him- glistened along her chest. Bite marks - from him- littered from earlobe to arm. Creamy rivulets- from them both- trickled down to the back of her heels, and after Kylo eased out of her, Rey straightened up. Holding her head up high as a wet and sticky mess, she silently tugged her dress back down. Putting herself back together without help, satisfied to not display any shy vulnerability after one of the best orgasms of her life. Thanks to rough sex, she felt good. Giddy and bold with a body sore in all the best places. Seeing as he’d already outgrown his use, she pointedly avoided the voyeur’s gaze from below, but she didn’t blush over what he’d seen.

 

Shame didn’t hit her since even a couple minutes after completing their sordid act, Rey felt only lingering tension sparking between her and the club owner. Once didn’t feel like enough. Touching him could never be a regret, and she could have easily coasted into feelings of guilt or disgust for herself, but she merely adjusted her wig and sash. Calmly righting herself, and only facing Kylo once she’d schooled her expression into indifferent enough to torture his ego.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Caught in the middle of fastening his belt, he wasn’t quick enough to reply before she’d passed by him without a goodbye.

 

All the way down the spiraling staircase to the first floor, she heard heavy footsteps follow. Pretending not to catch him calling out for her over the music, she hastily weaved through the crowd. Ignoring the brush of fingertips along her elbow, and not looking back until the club door shut behind her.

 

Only once the wind nipped at her cheeks at the end of the block, did Rey turn around to get wrapped into the mysterious club owner’s waiting embrace. Tangling her fingers in his long hair, she drew closer the only man who could ever tempt her. Stringing together one passionate kiss into another as a moan into a laugh rumbled against her lips. “Bachelorette?”

 

Grinning up at him, she chirped, “It’s kinky, and the costume was cheap.”

 

“Not as cheap as simply putting on a watch as ‘club owner’.”

 

“True,” Rey admitted, “so fiscally savvy, that must be why I’m marrying you.”

 

“Must be,” he drawled out, nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

 

“Yep, that has to be it.” Each word brushed their lips together again, and to keep from having her way with him in the middle of the sidewalk, Rey gave his ass a solid smack. “Now let’s get home so my dear fiance can fuck through all your come.”

 

Threading his fingers through Rey’s, Kylo winked. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> This was originally posted on Tumblr to celebrate the Reylo Sin Anthology's Reylo Day of Smut (hence all that smut). Crossing my fingers that you enjoyed the twists!
> 
> -Bunny


End file.
